Tattoo
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Yamamoto loves him, he loves someone else, or dose he? Rated M for YAOI, curse words, And SMEX. OC who helps them get together!  Dont like boy love dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yamamotos POV**

Yamamoto sat back and watched the movie he had not wanted to see in the first place.

Using it as a means of distraction. his date sat beside him, wearing a dress that was way too much for a movie. She had long blonde hair and big stupid eyes. The kind that make you want to hit the person looking at you with them.

He looked at the seat to his left, seeing the person he was in love with sitting next to the new stradigist of Tsuna's family. Sapphire was beautiful, with blue eyes and long black hair. Pale skin and a lithel body. Even Yamamoto had to admit she was hot and he was gay. Though of course no one knew that.

He watches as Gokudera closed his hand around hers. Sees her look at him and smile, move closer in a way that screams kiss me. Sees Gokudera look at her, and then he truns away. Because he was in love with Gokudera hayato the self proclaimed right hand man of his best friend Tsuna. Because he wanted to be the one sitting beside him. Becuse He wanted to lean close, to press his lips into the other mans and feel and taste him in every way possible... Yamamoto tried not to think about it.

About the way he could never compare to Sapphire. Because she was every thing Gokudera ould want in a lover. Beautiful, kind, wise, Sharp tounged and feisty. Just the same as Gokudera was, it was like they where ment to be.

It sickened him.

/

After the movie Yamamoto watched as Gokudera and Sapphire walked hand in hand, speaking softly to one another and smiling in a way Yamamoto had never even thought he'd be able to see on Gokuderas face as he was not, by any means, a smiley kind of man.

"Yamamoto-Kun? Are you okay?" He looked over to see the girl with whom he had been set up with. This whole mess started when Tsuna started going out with Sasawagwa Kyoko three months ago. He was so happy it was cute, and Yamamoto loved to see his friends in good moods with lots of smiles. Thats why he was so into Gokudera, so sure that one day He would be the one to call out the always angery mans more intiment smiles... But no, life never works that way.

One month after Tsuna and Kyoko got together, and five months after they had entered into high school, Sapphire transfered in. Sent by the Ninth boss of the Vongola mafia famillia that Tsuna was in charge of, She came to act as his stradigist.

Gokudera has been looking at her like he is now ever since. Of course, he was cold to her at first but within a week of knowing the woman he was already smiling and laughing more.

Yamamoto looked into his dates eyes and forced his trade mark grin.

"Ahahahaha, yep! Just a little spaced out after that movie." She smiled at him, linking their arms and it was all he could do not to push her away and run after Gokudera and Sapphire as they continued down the street.

Not even bothering to bid Yamamoto a goodbye before they dissapeared into the darkness, leaving him alone with the date he didn't like at all, and a bad feeling in the pit of his stumech.

/

Once he finally got home from droping off his date Yamamoto said hello to his old man and then went to shower. Hoping to get the gross feeling of the womans hands and lips off of his skin. He tried not to think of the look of shock on her face as he shoved her back when she kissed him. Trys not to think of how she cried and yelled and hit him when he told her she just was not all that interesting to him, and with every fiber of his being tried to force the image of Gokudera and Sapphire walking away hand in hand out of his mind. All to no avail.

The next morning he was not looking forword to school. Normally he would be, because he loved Baseball practice, seeing his friends, and most importantly, seeing Gokudera. But he knew Tsuna would have heard about his rudeness to his date the night before, because the only reason he went out with her was because of Tsuna.

Kyoko had set it up, asking if he and Gokudera would like to go on a dubble with two of her friends. he was not into it, but he was not about to let his Gokudera go on a date without him there. Mean while Gokudera had pushed away Kyoko's friend in favor of Sapphire. While Yamamoto got stuck with her in his place. And to make the whole thing that much worse, Tsuna got sick and had to bail at the last minute, leaving him alone with no one to distract him from Gokudera and Sapphire's Flirting.

He sighed as he walked into the class room, Tsuna looked over and smiled sheepishly at him, waving him over to his desk where Gokudera and of corse, Sapphire, where standing together.

" Good morning Tsuna, Gokudera, Sapphire."

Three muffled good mornings came at him before Tsuna went into his questions about the date and why he did what he did. he looked up at Gokudera to see him looking at him with a huge grin on his face, when he caught Yamamoto looking he looked away, his face turning pink as he did.

In the end, Yamamoto had to tell Tsuna that he was feeling sick and that he needed to go home, that he was rude only by accident and that he felt horrible about it all. When he really just wanted to laugh at the thoughts that ran threw his head everytime he saw Gokudera looking at him.

Thoughts like maybe he looked at him the way Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

That maybe Gokudera wanted to touch him, to taste him the way Yamamoto wanted to taste him. But this was silly, because Gokudera had Sapphire, and she was perfect for him.

"Well okay, But Kyoko-chan was k kinda mad... so could you maybe apologize to her?" He looked back as Tsuna and nodded, looking over Tsuna's Shoulder to see Sasagawa looking at him, more concerned and possibly saddened for her friend then angery, Yamamoto had to admit, she was perfect for Tsuna. They matched one another...The same way Sapphire matched Gokudera.

His smile turned into a frown once again, and he closed his eyes as he tried to not think about the pain his heart was in. This had not been the baseball players year.

/

At lunch he told Sasagawa the same story he told Tsuna. She looked at him with kindness, and smiled like she always did. " It's okay. you don't need to lie Yamamoto-kun." Everyone looked at her, Yamamoto's face flushed guiltily as she continued. "I set the date up so that we could all get to know one another better. It was supposed to be a get together but because Tsu-kun and I didn't come it became a double date. So I'm not surprised that you reacted that way. I know you have feelings for someone else, too. Sorry for pushing it on you." She blushed at the end, smiling softly. The rest of the group looked between them for a moment before letting it slide and picking up on another topic. But Yamamoto could see out of the conor of his eye that Gokudera was watching him, looking more angery then he had seen him in a long time.

/

**Gokudera's POV**

...

His heart hurt. all beause of some stupid movie and a stupid baseball idiot who couldn't keep his hands to himself. I mean sure, he did reject the contact in the movie when the stupid bimbo tried to hold his hand. And yea, that baseball nut did aparently push her away when she kissed him. But damn it! He is supposed to havethe best reflexes of allthe garuidans for gods sake! Why the hell couldn't he fucking block a fucking kiss! And then he has to hear about it first thing in the morning! And to top it all off he made the tenth upset and worried him over his stupid fake fucking excuse of having a fucking cold! Come on, even that stupid cow could have made up a better one!

Gokudera continued to rant silently about the whole thing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see one of his closest friends standing beside him, Sapphires face was just slightly paler then normal and her eyes were sympathedic.

"Are you alright Hayato? Why not go back and ask him who he likes?" She smiled simply at him and Gokudera forced himself to calm down. In the few months he had known her, Sapphire had become a important friend, she was the only one who knew about him being gay out of the whole famillia and she was supportive of everything he said to her, even when he would speak about the baseball idiot who had stolen and was now breaking his heart.

"Che, even if i do that and he tells me, it'll look like I have feelings for him. Besides I know its not me, and I don't think I can deal with hearing it from him." He sighed, the woman always seemed to pull the truth out of him. If she hadn't been next to him in the movie last night, Holding his hands back from thorwing his dynomite at the hoebag sitting next to His baseball idiot, the tenth would have not only had to pay for a blown up movie theater, but for the funeral costs of one Hoe-Bag.

It made him fucking pissed because he knew better then that, but ever since they entered high school and the fucking baseball idiot had been getting sexier and sexier as the days pass... Well. He just gets a bit annoyed. Espechially because Yamamoto will Never look at him the way he looks at Yamamoto.

Not before, when they met in middle school. and not now.

"Hayato.. Oh, I know! Why don't we go out for sushi instead of cooking at my place? You keep telling me how amazing Yamamoto-kuns sushi is! So, why not go there with me? " Hayato looked at her, raising a eyebrow. He was kinda looking forword to going home tonight, taking off his crappy uniform, and going over in his PJ's to the apartment just next to his where he would find a movie about UMA's and a italian feast. Still it was tempting to see Yamamoto at work. It sort of turned him on, more then Yamamoto normally turns him on, and knowing Sapphire, he was sure that the stubborn mule would not stop talking about it until he took her there.

"Fine. but your paying. You where supposed to cook for me, for gods sake, you come over and use my stuff like its yours, the least you could do was cook one night." he shakes his head, knowing by the look on her face that she was simply amused at how he was hiding his excitment at seeing Yamamoto working by yelling at her. That was the scary thing about Sapphire, She seemed to know everything.

/

They entered the sushi bar together, holding hands like the cupple they where pretending to be. It was Sapphires idea, one of the frist things she had sugested when she found out about his feelings for the damn idiot. He still remembers the convosation he had with her then.

... Three months ago...

_Really? you like him? Hayato thats great! When are you confessing?_

_Sapphire had asked, scooping chocolate ice cream out of a half empty carton of rocky road, tossing the nuts back into the container as she found them. Her hair was puffy and looked like hell, and she had zit cream on her face. It was one of their hang out nights, where they talked about random things to keep themselves sane in the wee hours of the morning when the noise outside the apartment complex they lived in was too much to even think about sleep..._

_"Wha- What makes you think im confessing? I mean no one even knows im fucking gay but you, and thats only because you saw me with that yaoi manga! "_

_She put her spoon down and looked at me threw her glasses, her eyes beeming. "Yes, and I am now the master of your yaoi collection, if the massive amount of books from that genure missing in my libary is any indication of that. " _

_I blushed, guilty as charged. "What ever. your the one who said I could barrow them, I, I have just been to busy to put them all back! And anyway, whats the point in confessing when he isn't gay?" _

_Sapphire seemed to think for a good ten minutes before she replied._

_"Fine, then what about this. You pretend to date me for three months. If in that time nothing has chnaged between you two I will shut up about you confessing, but if something has changed, you must confess no matter what! Deal?"_

_I thought about it for all of a minute. Before I made up my mind. _

... Present time...

We walked into the sushi shop, the door swinging with a loud clank as it shut behind us. I spotted him instantly, standing behind the counter chopping fish like a mad man. he looked up at me, our eyes meeting and he smiled, I was just about to return it when it faded as his eyes shifted to Sapphire standing beside me, our hands intertwined.

We sat down at the bar, and while Yamamoto was chopping at the fish his old man came over to us and asked if one, we where on a date, and two, what did i do to get to go out with Sapphire. I muttered a yes to the date question watching as Yamamoto missed the fish and cringed slightly at my addmission. As if this was the first time he had heard about it. As for the latter question I just smiled sligtly at him, nodding as if i agreed. When really I was rolling my eyes at his words. Sure, she was pretty when in public, and yes she is my best friend. (Next to the tenth of course!) But that was the very reason why I pitied the fool who fell for her in real life. Becuase I know that she is really a mainiac in a womans face. She has the biggest anime porn collection i have ever seen. With enough yaoi to fend off well over 100 horny as hell gay men and just as many hentai and yuri books and movies. And though she is a UMA buff like me, she insists that they communicate with one another with tin foil, and every time the subject is breached she ends up chasing me around my own damn appartment with a tin foil hat. And will then jump up and down like the loony she is whenever it picks up a stray radio signal...

Anyway.

She is anything but normal, its just my and the tenths personal curse to see the pretty mask ripped off to reveal the zit creamed one under it.

Sapphire pulled me from my thougths by brushing her hand on my arm, her fingers on mine. i looked at her, confused, until she leaned in and kissed me. It was slight, just on the cheek, but it was only the second time we had ever done this, kissing that is. the first time was in the movie last night, she swore that Yamamoto would get upset but as she leaned in and kissed me he turned away. As if giving us time to do more then kiss...

I was so upset about it that we left right after the movie ended. Leaving the idiot and his date behind while Sapphire tried and failed to console me the entire way home.

I looked up to see Yamamoto, this time he did not turn away.

This time he was stareing at us, his face twisted in such pain I felt my body brun in horror and my heart sink to the pit of my gut. I was about to push Sapphire away from my cheek when he lost it.

"Stop it! Why the Fuck do you need to do that here! Don't you get enough of each other after school!" He shouted, surprizing everyone, except maybe, Sapphire who smiled a smile that made my gut twist, she was up to something very bad.

"HAHA! Sorry, I guess he didn't get enough before we left the house." she said winking, her cheeks flushing perfectly. I nearly choked on air. She had just hinted at a sexual relationship we had never pretened to have before, and what ever she had wanted to get by say it seemed to work, because Yamamoto left, ripping threw thhe shop and out of the door in a blur of motion so fast it was hard to see any expression on his face at all.

His father had offered free food because of his tantrum and while I was in no mood to eat Sapphire smiled and ordered two of everything on the menu. Mouth free food! As she did.

Some how, I think she planned this senario from the begining to avoid having to treat me...

/


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamamotos POV.**

**...**

I ran as fast as i could, all the way into NAMI forest. Whiping my eyes like a mad man. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Just a touch, and a few words. But it hurt worse then a knife to the heart. I can not live with this anymore. Its killing me. Knowing they where together, that they went to my place on a date. Ate food my father made, it was horrible, like I was dying. My heart was dying.

/

By the time I got home it was after 1am. My father was angerier then I had ever seen him in my life. I was grounded for a week, and lost all my allowence for three weeks as repayment for the free food they had aparently consumed. He said it was enough for fifty people at least.

After the three week hell of lock down on cash and time was finally over I decided to do something stupid. not my normal, not so smart kind of stupid, but the kind that sticks to you for life. I called Gokudera and asked him to come out to meet me.

When he got to my place, alone, thank god. I had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly. He was dressed up, for him anyway. he wore a light blue suit shirt, buttoned half way up, and a black tank top under it. his jeans where new looking, seeming pressed and in stead of his belts, chains, Vongola Gear, and skulls he wore nothing but a simple black belt, his Vongola ring, and new tennis shoes. I stuttered as i looked at his face, slightly flushed, emerald eyes light, hopeful even, and hair pulled back into the cutest pony tail Yamamoto had ever seen in his life. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked me when I didn't speak. I took a deep breath and smiled, walking up to him until we were almost touching.

"Would you... come with me to a tattoo parlor?" I asked, blurting out something idiotic and shocking both him and me. He raised his eye brows his eyes losing a bit of their glow.

"Um... sure. But what the hell are you gonna do when we get there?"

He asked, walked slowly away. I stammered, and then made up my mind, mostly. "Get a tattoo, want to get one with me?" I asked, not sure what to do if they didn't let us in because we where only 16. Let alone what I would get and where, but if it ment time with him, well. How bad could it be?. Gokudera stoped in front of a shop rather then awnsering me. He looked back at me and nodded at the door, and to my shock and horror he lead me into a tattoo parlor like he owned the place.

"Hey, my friend and I want to get tattoos. Is anyone available?" He asked, shocking me and making my day at the same time. I knew just what I wanted to get. I walked over and spoke up when a young man covered in ink not too much older then us came over. "What do you want and where? Today is our opening so you can get a discount of 60$ on any tattoo." I was about to speak when Gokudera did it for me. " I need it on my chest, and If you give me some paper I can draw it myself. Please." he said, and the man reached behind him to grab a piece of paper from the desk. handing it and a pen to Gokudera who started scribbling away on the closest chair.. My turn. I turned to him and Spoke as softly as i could.

" I would like it on my chest too, a stick of dynomite and a date please."

/

**Gokudera's POV.**

It hurt like a bitch. The needle went in and out of his chest like bullets, buzzing away at his skin. He could not belive he was doing this. And getting of all things a damn Baseball bat with the day he met his stupid crush in the booth next to him at that... It was embaressing. He could he Yamamoto over in the next booth when it was over. Aparently he got his on his chest too. Stupid bastard! I thought he was asking me out and it was only so I could get fucking killed by the damn bastard tattooist! "Oi! Baseball idiot, lets go!" i all but snarled as he stormed out, tossing my money at the man as i went.

/

**Yamamoto's POV**

It took all his might to catch Gokudera, who was down the block and ready to cross the intersection by the time he was out the door. I panted as I cought him by the arm, lightening going threw me at the contact. I looked up at Gokudera and my eyes widened. He was crying, tears rolling down his face. He met my eyes and sighed, leaning into me on the sidewalk, rubbing his face into my fesh tattoo. that hurt, big time, but not as much as seeing the always strong man I loved in tears.

"Gokudera... Whats wrong. Do you hate your tattoo? Are you hungery, or sick or- " i was about to list off more questions when lips as soft as velvet touched mine. I gasped, and he pulled away, turning on his heels and spoke, not looking at me.

"For your information, I am fine. I just got soemthing in my eye, and about what I just did, i mistook you for Sapphire, so so don't worry im n- " I cut him off this time, pulling him close and smashing my lips into his, biting down on his lower lip and loving the gasp I got out of him for it. I pressed my tounge into his mouth, tasting him. He tasted of cinnomon, of smoke and of a taste that was so purely hayato that I lost myself in him, sucking on his tounge as he moved it against mine. pulling him into me, kissing him long and hard and deep. Until we had to pull away from each other for air, and when we did i met his eyes, filled with lust and want and love so strong I lost all fear of rejection and took his mouth as mine again. Kissing him and pulling him until we where against the wall.

"Yama.. moto... M my place. please, hurry." Gokudera pleaded, pressing his member into my own, and I gasped at the tension, the pleasure. I smiled, kissing him slowly, and when I pulled away again I whispered. "Show me the way, Hayato."

/

**Gokuderas POV**

I opened the door with trembling hands, Yamamotos hands running up and down my legs, pressing and cupping my member as he licked my neck, his breath touching my ears. When the door opend i pulled him in, turning around and kissing him as deep as possible, tasting him. He was sweet, like Vannilla or raw sugar, and there was something else, something that reminded me of summer, of the rain and the out doors and the clear skies that Namimori always has this time of the year. I pulled him closer as he pulled off my shirt, clawing at my pants like a mad man, and i did the same to him, pulling on his belt and then his jeans, my body begging me for more of him. We collapsed on the floor, our lips breaking apart as he ripped off my jeans at least, yanking my shirt and tank top off of me and instantly kissing down my body, a low growl in his throat.

" T the bed. Please. Takeshi... Ah!" I called out as he bit down on a nipple, he looked up as soon as I made that sound, his eyes painfully lustful. "how far?" I pointed it out, and he pulled me up onto my feet, picking me up so fast that my head spun and before I new it he was laying me onto my bed. he kissed down my body, playing with the elastic on my boxers until he got to my groin, he pulled them down sharply, with a snap, and my member was only inches away from his mouth. he looked at me, his eyes filling with a emotion that could only be called love and even admoration before pressing his tounge into the tip of my member. I pushed up into his mouth, and he let me. Opening his mouth and sliding his tounge up and down my shaft until pre come was spilling from my tip.

He took me into his mouth with greed. and within a minute i was on the verge of tears. He swirled his tounge around my tip, sucking on my shaft and playing with my balls. He sucked and sucked, rubbing me and bobbing his head up and down until i was all the way in his mouth. I gasped, wheezed, moaned so loud I was sure Sapphire could hear me in her room next door, and thrusted my hips up into his warmth. Calling out in bliss as he bit down on the tip of my member, causing me to come into his waiting mouth.

/

**Yamamotos POV.**

Hayato called out my name as he came, his body quivering under me and his hands digging into my hair. he tasted amazing. like the best fruit, and I sucked and sucked until he was whimpering under me. Begging for my body. I pulled my head up and lifted his legs letting him get settled with the pose for a moment before i pressed two fingers into his hole. It was tighter then I thought I would be, and it sucked me into him while he called me name again, sounding pained this time. "Shuu, its okay. Im going slow." i murmered, and he nodded, looking at me with such love and trust that I almost broke out into tears. After a while I moved my fingers deeper, and began moving them inside of him, until finally, I hit it. He gasped, calling out my name and quivering under my hand. i pulled my finger out and jammed it back into him, hitting it from every angle i could until i could not take the moans and thrusts and whimpers of my name anymore. until i had to take him. I pulled my fingers out and positioned myself infront of him, looking at his flushed face. I spoke the words I knew he would hate me for tommarow,

"I love you. Hayato."

I pushed into him, hard, letting my member push into his tight heat and letting his cries of pleasure fill my mind as I shelthed myself inside him, letting him get used to it for only a moment before i pounded into him again, harder and harder and faster, until we where both calling out each others names. I grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers and he called my name while I pounded into his prostate. I knew he was at his limit, and so was i, so with one more hard thrust I came, and my come triggered his. The tightness inside him was painful, causing me to come again, and again.

In the end, the sun came up before i was done with him.

/

The next morning they laid in bed, Yamamoto holding Gokudera by his hips, and Gokudera holding him around his neck. Yamamoto kissed him as he woke up, his eyes fluttering open, green orbs looking into his brown ones. "i love you, Takeshi. " He whispered, touching my face and kissing me. When we pulled away I smiled and was about to reply when Sapphire came bursting into the room.

"God! I thougth you two would never stop!" She yelled, surprizing me, hayato sat up, naked, and i was horrorfied as she looked at him, just as I was about to say something she pointed at his chest and started laughing. "What the hell is that! Ahahaha! Hayato you- Baseball ink. Ahahahaha!"

he stood up as soon as she said the words and pulled on his boxers. pushing her to the door. "Shut up you crazy woman! Can;t you see we where in the midle of something here! Go back and read your fucking yaoi." "But hayato! I- Oh my god thats soo great! You can be in my collection now! Let me get my camra, Ill be right b-" Slam.

He turned to me, and smiled, pointed to his chest, i saw it then, the baseball with the date we met, the same date that was on my own.

"Sorry about that. Shes a loony. Oh, and she isn't my girlfriend. When I came out to her about my feelings for you, she said it would get your attention if , well, if you saw me with someone else... anyway. I wont let her add us to her crazy gay manga collection, so don't worry about that-" I didnt let him finish. My arms where around him, and that was how they would stay, just like our new tattoos, forever.


End file.
